


Getting Old

by miss_grey



Series: Destiel Drabbles [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Older Castiel, Older Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting had a way of making a guy feel old.  Like…really old.  It was normal for Dean’s bones to crack and pop when he pulled himself out of bed in the mornings.  It was normal for Dean’s injuries to take longer to heal now.  And he couldn’t just eat whatever he wanted to anymore, either, because he had to worry about things like cholesterol and carbs now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Old

 

 

Hunting had a way of making a guy feel old.  Like… _really_ old.  It was normal for Dean’s bones to crack and pop when he pulled himself out of bed in the mornings.  It was normal for Dean’s injuries to take longer to heal now.  And he couldn’t just eat whatever he wanted to anymore, either, because he had to worry about things like _cholesterol_ and _carbs_ now. 

Still, despite the aches and the creaks, not everything age had brought Dean was bad.  His movements—whether packing, fighting, or driving, were rote by now.  He could close a case in less time than ever now, because he knew exactly how best to get the information he needed.  He had to consult the books less and less these days because the information was _part of him_ now.

But Dean had always had his pride, and he had to admit that when he looked into a mirror these days, he certainly felt his age.  His hair was starting to gray at the temples, and the wrinkles around Dean’s mouth and eyes didn’t just _disappear_ anymore. 

But he wasn’t alone.  That was another thing time and patience had finally brought him.  And now, every time Dean made a snide remark about getting old, Cas would just kiss him and murmur “You’re not old, Dean,” in that rough, comforting voice of his, “you’re seasoned.”


End file.
